Crash
by Blondedramaqueen
Summary: Liz, Maria, Isabel, and Tess are members of the world's biggest girl band. None of the girls are happy and are keeping secrets that will not only ruin the group but their lives.


_Title:Crash _

_Summary: Maria, Liz, Isabel and Tess are members of the worlds biggest girl band. The group is slowly falling apart due to there circumstances. Maria is the lead singer/songwriter, but is pushed to the side because she does not look the part. Liz is in the business because of her pushy parents, she wants out. Isabel wants to do something with her life, and Tess, well of course she's the bitch of the group! Causing trouble and destroying lives. There will be plenty of Michael, Alex, and Max. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Roswell and the show. Well I do own most of the books but I doubt they would let me have any creative liberties over the show! Broke college student so don't take me to court!_

_Stickwitu by Crash  
ooooooo ooooooooooo  
C'mon _

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why i say:

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu (mmmmmm)  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu

Hey babe----this should be 'and now'  
Ain't nothing else I could need (nothing else I could need)  
Hey babe----this should be 'and now'  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
(baby), i'm with you  
(baby), you're with me  
(baby) you're with me  
higher

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts (hhheeeyyy)  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's ,that's why I say(Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu

"_That was horrible!" Jeffery Parker barked, slamming his fist on the recording booth's window. "We are going to stay here all night until you can get this right." _

_The girls who had just put all their efforts into the song looked at each other. They had already recorded the song five times. The other members of the staff had thought the song was great, but when it came to over zealous manager nothing was right. _

_The magazines and radio stations loved the group. They were the next big thing, think N'SYNC when they hit it big. Their albums sold out in every country, they had dolls made to resemble them, and they constantly were on the cover of magazines. The biggest girl band out of the United States, Crash. The name originated by their first single. _

_The group consisted of four girls; Liz, Maria, Isabel and Tess. They were assembled by their manager, Jeffery Parker; three years before they hit it big. Jeffery hand picked the girls to work alongside his daughter Liz, whom he was building the group around. It did not matter to Jeffery that Liz had no interest in being a singer; he saw it as a way to make money. The one thing Jeffery lived for was making money, so what he had to use his daughter is the process, he made up for it by taking care of her, he knew that one day his daughter would be thanking him for all the work he did to make her a star._

"_Alright girls." Maria Deluca said turning from her microphone to face the other girls, "One last time, will give it all we've got." _

_The other girls nodded in agreement. They did not want to be sitting in the recording booth for another five hours. Spending most of their time in the studio and the other time on stage they were constantly being watched and scrutinized. They did not have any privacy, and what's worse they were being controlled by a bunch of CEO's that they had never met. _

_The girls were young when they started out, 16-18. They did not know anything about the music industry or signing contracts. Today the girls 23-25 they were still paying for the contracts that they had signed into. They received next to nothing on the sales made on the albums, trivial things like whom they dated and who they were friends with had to be approved by the studio, and they had to work endlessly. The group did receive three day off a month, and then they were never really free to be themselves because one wrong move could have them in a lawsuit. _

_After years of being with the group the girls were tired. They had missed out on simple things like Prom, graduation, college, and just hanging out. As each day passed and the groups popularity grew they wanted out._

_**Thanks for reading! I do have several parts to this story completed. I have been posting at roswellfanatics, this is a work in progress fic. Feel free to leave feedback, suggestions, and comments! **_


End file.
